Reencuentro
by Samy Megpoid
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra la reina Vajra, Alto y Sheryl se casaron…Ranka se fue de gira al lado de su hermano, Brera. Aunque pasaron los años y Alto recuerda el último beso que le dio Ranka, mientras que Sheryl había tenido una pequeña cita estando al lado de Brera. -"Esto es un reencuentro-". Alto x Ranka. Sheryl x Brera.
1. Nos Volvemos a Ver

_**Hola me llamo Samy Megpoid, y es mi primer fic de Macross Frontier.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Macross Frontier, NO me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Alto x Ranka, Brera x Sheryl, la trama es mía y aclarando algunas cosas la trama se trata después de la última batalla de la serie Macross Frontier, puede que cambie un poco la personalidad de Alto ._. . espero que les guste :D.**_

_**Summary: Despues de la batalla contra la reina Vajra, Alto y Sheryl se casaron…Ranka se fue de gira al lado de su hermano, Brera. Aunque pasaron los años y Alto recuerda el último beso que le dio Ranka, mientras que Sheryl había tenido una pequeña cita estando al lado de Brera. -"Esto es un rencuentro-".**_

* * *

_**Rencuentro**_

_**Nos volvemos a ver.**_

Han pasado cinco largos años desde que la guerra contra la reina Vajra había terminado, una joven chica de aproximadamente 21 años y de cabellos verdes, caminaba por la ciudad Macross, ella tenía puesto un vestido naranjado con detalles blancos y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era nada menos que Ranka Lee y ya era toda una mujer, por la ciudad estaban los carteles de Sheryl junto con ella. Ambas se hicieron buenas amigas, en algunos conciertos de ella, la peli verde era la invitada para cantar un dúo. Cuando caminaba todo lo recordaba a él, a ese hombre que amo y seguirá amando aunque no le correspondiera.

-Alto-kun…-murmuro ella en voz baja.

Sheryl abría los ojos y al no encontrar a su esposo a su lado, fue algo extraño… Aunque también en el día anterior habían discutido otra vez, ella se había casado con el piloto Alto Saotome, durante cinco años que están juntos…Ambos eran felices pero desde que su esposo casi muere cuando se fue con la reina Vajra, tuvo miedo de perderlo. Cuando Alto no estaba en la casa Sheryl encontró en su celular una foto que le saco a Brera al lado de Ranka. -Porque te extraño tanto…-dijo apenada. Una lágrima pasó por su mejilla, algo le faltaba a aquella cantante, era extraño porque se sentía sí, pero desde que vio ese chico, estuvo algo confundida…A pesar que él era un cybort, frio y calculador.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Macross, el peli azulado caminaba con la vista hacia el suelo, sus manos en los bolsillos. El miraba cada cartel de la ciudad, -Ranka, ¿Dónde puedes estar?-susurro este en voz baja. El joven hace unos años que no ve a su amiga, desde que se volvió famosa igual que su esposa, la conexión que había entre ellos se fue distanciando poco a poco, Brera se encargó de cuidar a su hermana menor y seguirla a todas sus giras.

Alto levanta la vista y se choca con una mujer de cabellos verdes, ambos se caen al suelo y el bolso de la joven se abre haciendo que saltaran sus cosas de maquillaje, su billetera y su celular.-Perdón, perdón…No fue mi intención déjame a ayudarla señorita-pronuncio el chico apenado y mientras juntaba las cosas que habían caído.

-¿Alto-kun?-escuchaba el joven reconociendo esa voz femenina e inocente, el miraba con un rostro ingenuo.

-¿Ranka?-pronuncio este tratando de reconocerla, una pequeña risita salió de los labios de aquella mujer.-Así es, soy Ranka- respondía agarrando su bolso y el joven la ayudaba a levantarla.

-Me… alegra verte-dijo Alto en tono nervioso y le suelta la mano rápidamente.

-A mí también me gusto volver a verte Alto-kun-pronuncio la peliverde dándole la espalda.-"Sayonara"- fue lo último que dijo yéndose caminando rumbo a una dirección desconocido, el de cabellos azulados recordó ese momento cuando Brera se la había llevado en su VF-27, en donde también ella le confeso que lo amaba…Esta vez no quiere dejarla escapar, de nuevo y mucho menos que no se vieron antes. Después del casamiento, -¡Ranka!-musito este agarrándole del brazo.

-Alto, ¿qué haces?-le pregunto la chica volteando sonrojada.

-Es… quiero hacerte compañía-fue su única excusa, al mirarla un presentimiento le decía que, ella aún seguía enamorada de él.-Vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar-

El peli azulado la toma de la mano y ambos se fueron corriendo con dirección al campo, la joven se sentía confundida, más por el comportamiento de su amado piloto. Ella nunca se esperaba este comportamiento por parte de él, pero se notaba que estaba feliz de verla, cuando ambos llegaron al campo en donde se encontraban los Zentradi.

-Que hermoso…-musito la joven con alegría.

-_Este fue uno de los lugares en donde vine con Sheryl…Que recuerdos, pero eso ya terminara-_se decía en sus pensamientos.- Ranka, sentémonos allá- señalaba una pequeña colina de pasto.

-Está bien, Alto-kun-asentía ella con la cabeza y sonriendo suave, cosa que eso le ruborizaba las mejillas del piloto. Los dos se sentaron contemplando el hermoso paisaje, -¿Qué noticias quieres contarme? Alto-le preguntaba la de cabellos verdes manteniendo la vista horizontal. - ¿Como esta? Sheryl-le pregunto empezando con el tema.

-Ella está bien, gracias a ti se recuperó rápido después de la operación y gracias Ranka por tu donación-le contestaba el desviando la mirada.

-De nada, sabes que admiro mucho a Sheryl ahora está feliz a tu lado-le decía la joven sonriendo de lado y lo mira.

Alto voltea y la miraba fijamente a los ojos;-Ranka, me temo que ya no es así las cosas, creo que ella ama a otra persona-le decía este suspira y tragaba saliva, el trataba de tranquilizar sus nervios… Cada vez que nombraba a su esposa le traía buenos recuerdos, pero desde que volvió Ranka se sintió un poco confundido… Era como volver al comienzo de toda la historia, de cuando ambas le cantaron "What about my Stars?". –Alto, sabes… Tengo una hija-insinúa la peliverde entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué?!-reacciono el joven piloto percatado por lo que dijo aquella mujer, Ranka le muestra una foto de su hija; una niña de aproximadamente cinco años, de cabellos verdes esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, y tenía un vestido amarillento con detalles naranjas.-Y ¿Cómo se llama?-indagaba este con curiosidad.

-La llame Gumi-contestaba ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene padre?-seguía preguntando el chico tratando de entender esta situación.

-No, ella no tiene padre y mucho menos madre, Ozma me la entrego. Es que la encontró abandonada cerca de las ruinas, era una bebe apenas pero de milagro se salvó-contestaba agarrando otra vez la fotografía.

-Entonces, tu eres su madre adoptiva, jajaj-insinuaba el con una pequeña risa.

-Sí que crecimos-musito Ranka mirándolo a los ojos cosa que ella comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Lo se Ranka-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi Onii-chan no puede cuidar solo a su sobrina-le decía ella levantándose de su lugar.

-Así que, Ozma ¿esta cuidado a la niña?-preguntaba este en tono burlón.

-Sí, Brera se fue a otro lado.-contestaba la joven poniendo una cara de ingenua.-El me dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos-

El peliazulado, se levantaba tambien para acompañar a su amiga, -Ranka espero volverte a ver pronto-dijo

-Si, casi me olvido. Toma-le decia peliverde entregandole unas dos entradas.

-Y ¿Esto?-indago el

-Pues son mis entradas para que vengas con Sheryl, es mi regreso jejeje-contestaba la chica de cabellos verdes, con una leve sonrisa. Ambos seguian caminando hasta llegar al tren, que los llevaria a la ciudad, ella lo miraba disimulando, aunque no se veia desde hace varios meses... Ella lo sigue amando aunque no le correspondiera ese amor.

*Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sheryl Nome*

La joven de cabellos rubios estaba mirando la televisión;

-_"Ranka Lee volvió a la ciudad, según ella conto que le encantaría hacer un dueto con la hada Galáctica"-_

Sheryl al escuchar eso simplemente sonrió de lado,- Obviamente estaré en tu concierto, Ranka- seguía mirando la televisión hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre, se levanta de su sillón e se dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla su rostro que sorprendida al ver, a un hombre de cabellos rubios y de ojos cafés claros, su mirada era fría y seria.

-Hola Sheryl-pronuncio este con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Brera-le dijo ella sonriendo al verlo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Espero que les guste :D.**_


	2. La felicidad: Watashi no kare wa pilot

_**La felicidad: "Watashi no kare wa pilot"**_

* * *

Sheryl se sorprendió al encontrarse con Brera, no era de esperarse eso… Ella quedo algo shockeada cuando lo vio, porque pasaron cinco años de que se él se fue de gira al lado de su hermana Ranka Lee; la joven se sentía extraña al ver los ojos de Brera, parecía más ver a un humano en persona.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?-indago el joven en tono burlon.

-eh?, si pasa Brera- respondía ella haciendo una risita divertida.

-Y ¿Cómo estas Sheryl?- preguntaba el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Bien, estoy descansando un poco… Después seguiré cantando- contesto la cantante sentándose a un lado de este.

El joven de cabellos rubios, podía notar la mirada triste de Sheryl Nome, se notaba que aunque consiguió casarse con el piloto no estaba feliz; porque primero fue por interés e competencia ella quería ser la numero uno en todo… Pero después se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Alto Saotome… En cualquier momento ella se iba a repetir, aunque Ranka es su mejor amiga, Sheryl compitió para conseguir el amor de Alto.

-Sheryl ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Brera acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Si estoy bien no te peocu…- la hada galáctica estaba por decir algo pero el chico la beso para que no diga nada. Se quedaron besándose por unos minutos, al parecer él no quería ver triste y más si tampoco no era feliz al lado de joven Saotome.

*mientras tanto en la departamento de Ranka Lee*

Ambos estaban a entrando al departamento de Ranka, cuando la joven peli verde abre la puerta de su hogar se encuentra con Ozma y con su pequeña hija adoptiva, Gumi. Quien también miraba algo molesta hacia el joven piloto:

-Y ¿ese señor? ¿Quién es mami?- pregunto la pequeña por curiosidad.

Alto se sentía incómodo por como Ozma y Gumi lo observaban, el seguía un poco enojado con su compañero ya que el rechazo a su hermana, la niña se acercaba a este y se para al frente de él.

-Gumi, no hagas eso… Él es un amigo mío nada mas- le contestaba la chica agarrando entre sus brazo a su hija.

-Pero también fue el quien te rechazo- insinuaba Ozma Lee en tono serio.

-¡Onii-cha! Cierra la boca- le levanto la voz Ranka algo molesta.

La joven cantante se había molestado por la manera que insinuaba las cosas su hermano, cosa que él se retiró del lugar sin decir nada, el peli azulado seguía a aquella mujer quien tenía en sus brazos a su hija.

-A dormir Gumi-san –le dijo su madre al recostarla en su cama, al redor de las paredes el cuarto de la pequeña tenia peluches e cosas del concierto de su madre, era un cuarto muy colorido y llamativo.

-No me voy a dormir sin escuchar unas de tus canciones…-le decía Gumi sonriendo de lado.

El joven piloto estaba parado atrás de Ranka, por un momento para Gumi fue como ver a su verdadera familia pero ella sabía que era adoptada y no le importa si no es hija de la gran Ranka Lee, ella era feliz con su madre adoptiva.

-Bueno te cantare "Watashi no kare wa Pilot"- le dijo la chica de cabellos verdes sonriendo.

**_-KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN _**

**_Watashi no kare wa PILOT _**

**_kirari hikatte kyuukouka _**

**_GO to fukashite kyuujoushou _**

**_nagaku o wo hiku hikouki kumo de _**

**_ooki na HEART ga kasanete futatsu _**

**_aoi oozora LOVE SIGN _**

**_I love you _**

**_You love me?_**

El peli azulado se quedaba mirando a Ranka de cómo estaba cantando y justo esa canción que después recordó que él se había ido al cuartel del S.M.S cuando Ranka estaba concursando para la "Miss Macross", se puso mal por no haber estado ahí, si él estaba las cosas iban hacer diferentes, ella nunca hubiera perdido en ese concurso.

**_Dakedo kare ttara watashi yori _**

**_jibun no hikouki ni onetsu nano _**

**_KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN _**

**_watashi no kare wa PILOT _**

Gumi escuchaba atentamente a su madre, porque ella también quiere ser como ella algún día, una cantante… Además pensaba en su apodo y todo, la niña ya tenía un sueño que las estrellas les puede cumplir.

**_KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN _**

**_watashi no kare wa PILOT _**

**_kyou mo hitori de sora no ue _**

**_itsumo watashi wa miageteru _**

**_pokkari ukanda watagumo mezashi _**

**_yasashiku sotto saratte hoshii _**

**_kare to issho ni LOVE hikou _**

**_I love you _**

**_You love me? _**

**_dakedo kare ttara watashi yori _**

**_jibun no hikouki ni onetsu nano _**

**_KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN KYUUN _**

**_watashi no kare wa PILOT-_**

Cuando la joven peli verde termino de cantar, Alto y Gumi la aplaudieron por la canción, pasaron unas horas jugando entre los tres porque la pequeña no podía dormir y luego Ranka e Alto salieron de aquella habitación dejándola dormir sola a la niña.

-Se ve linda cuando se duerme- insinuaba el joven piloto sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias Alto-kun por estar aquí- le decía la joven de cabellos verdes sonrojada.

-Jajaja, por lo que veo no has cambiado nada Ranka… Eres toda una mujer ahora- le dijo este llevando su mano por su nuca, se sentía un poco nervioso por la manera que le hablaba a Ranka.

-Alto-kun espero verte mañana en el concierto-le decía ella con una sonrisa.

-Si estaré ahí, pero a tu lado- dijo este acercándose más hacia la chica.

-Alto-kun.

-Ranka…Perdóname por no corresponderte-

-Alto no importa deja eso en el pasado, tu estas feliz con Sheryl-

-¡No es cierto!-dijo este levantando la voz, se arrodillo al frente de ella, se sentía culpable por no haberla correspondido antes, pero su relación con Sheryl Nome estaba cayendo lentamente a la basura…

La chica de cabellos verdes bajaba la mirada, estaba triste; el chico la abraza fuerte como diciendo "No estás sola, yo estoy aquí", -Ranka…Yo te amo- pronuncio este tomándola de la barbilla para luego besarla.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo :D


End file.
